The start of something new?
by Loves-2-Sing
Summary: After not seeing each other for 5 years, what happens when Troy and Gabriella meet again...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first HSM fic. I hope you all enjoy. **

**I do not own the characters or anything related to HSM... But I can dream can't I?**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Beep beep beeeeep**... The sound of the alarm bounced off the walls. A drowsy hand reached out from

beneath the covers and pressed the white button on top. With a large groan and a long stretch, feet hit the hard

wood floors. Shuffling his way into the bathroom, he almost fell over at the site in the mirror. " Wow Troy you

are looking rough, and now you're talking to yourself. Nice " After a quick clean up he made his way back into

his bedroom. _What happened last night?_ "Hey sweety, how'd you sleep?" _And who is she?  
_

"I'm telling you Chad, I had no idea who she was, how could you let me drink that much?" Troy asked as they

walked into the cafe. "You seemed to like her, besides it was my bachelor party, you deserved a little action"

Replied his best friend. "Not that much action, I woke up this morning with a strange girl in my bed, and I have

no idea how she got there" "Well what did you say to her?" "I asked her name, and then she left" This earned a

small chuckle from Chad. "You asked her name?! I can't believe you didn't get bitch-slapped for that"

They were seated in a small booth near the window discussing the upcoming wedding, when Taylor arrived. She

and Chad were the only couple who had stayed together after high school and attended the same college. " I

have great news, Gabriella is coming to town to be my maid of honor." Troy's head quickly lifted when he heard

that name. It had been years since he last saw her, but she was always on his mind.

so watch think? should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Well I'm sorry for the wait, I was on vacation and Couldn't get on the computer, but I will be updating regularly now that I am back

* * *

Chapter 2

It had been five years since Troy had seen Gabriella. All he could think about was how he had broke her heart.

**It was graduation day at East High. After 4 years of hard work high school was finally over! It was **

**time to enter the real world and time to say good bye. Troy and his good friends Taylor and Chad **

**were all going to UCLA in the fall and everyone else was being scattered around the country. **

**Graduation day should have been the greatest day of Troy's young life, but there was a heavy cloud **

**hanging above his head. Leaving for college meant leaving the only girl he had ever cared about. And **

**the worse part is she had no idea. _I have to tell her. _**

**When Troy reached the brunette's house he noticed all the lights in the house were off, all but one. **

**He climbed up the tree that led to a balcony. Once he landed there was a soft knock at the window, **

**and a very surprised Gabriella opened the door. "What are you doing here, you almost gave me a **

**heart attack" "I'm sorry Gabi, but there is something I have to tell you" She looked even more **

**confused then she was to begin with but before she could say something there were soft lips pressed **

**against her own. "I love Gabi, I have always loved you ever since the first night I saw you" She **

**couldn't speak she tried but her mouth could not form words. "But you don't feel the same?" he **

**asked. Instead of speaking she let her hands do the talking as she slowly unbuttoned his pants. **

**There it was, easily the best night of either of their lives. The night they gave themselves to one and **

**other and the night that would change their lives forever. It was perfect, they were both wrapped up in **

**the arms of the one they loved, but it ended too soon. When Gabriella awoke the next day, he was **

**gone. And he had taken a part of her with him.**

"Troy hello... Did you hear me? I said I need you to pick Gabriella and Destiny up at the airport and drop them

off at the hotel, can you do that?" He answered without thinking "sure" "OK great pick them up outside the

airport at 6" _Crap what have I gotten myself into._

* * *

Well what do you think? Is it good, bad, or ugly? 


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you enjoy this chapter it is kinda short but for a reason. I wanted to save the drama for the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3

He waited outside for Gabriella and her daughter Destiny. _She was married now and she had a kid so _

_obviously she moved on._ Her husband Adam, however couldn't make it to the wedding because of a business

trip, but that was not a problem because he had only met Chad and Taylor once, and they didn't care for him

too much. As soon as Troy saw the girls exit from the airport, he immediatly got out of the car to help them with

their bags. Destiny looked just like her mom, except for her eyes. They shined a bright blue color that Troy

figured must have come from her father. She was small, she looked like she could not have been more than 3 or

4 years old.

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

_Great a 5-hour plane ride and I can't find Taylor anywhere._ "Mommy when are we going to see auntie

Taylor?" the young girl asked. "As soon as I find her" She looked back and forth but couldn't find her friend. "If

we find her" she mumbled. _Wow I must really be going crazy I thought I just saw... no it can't be him...Oh _

_my god he's coming over here... damn he looks good_ "Long time no see stranger" the young man said. "Troy"

was the only word that came out of her mouth.

* * *

Read and Review please!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

**So happy new year!!!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Gabriella wanted to turn and run the other way, but was too caught up by strong arms wrapping themselves

around her. "Gabi, it has been so long! I missed you!" He confessed with a little more feeling on the last part. As

soon as he saw her, all the feelings he had before can rushing back. He thought he was over her, and he could

move on with his life, but at the very moment that there body's connected, he felt it. A surge running through him

so fast his heart skipped a beat. She had felt it too. He could feel her shudder at the contact. He decided to stop

before he got to caught up. "And who might this lovely young lady be?" He asked "This is Destiny, my daughter"

He outreached his hand for a shake with the little one."Hey there Destiny, my name is Troy." His heart melted

when the young girl smiled back at him. "Well, Taylor sent me here to pick you guys up and take you back to

her place." "Why couldn't she come get us herself?" Gabriella spat, obviously not too thrilled to see the man who

had once broken her heart. "So umm ... where is your husband?" "He had a business trip, he is a dentist."

There was so much tension between the two of them, the whole ride home there was not a word spoken. Each

one stealing glances from each other, and putting their heads down when the other would notice. _I can feel her _

_staring at me. Why is she so uncomfortable?_ His thoughts were cut off by the sound of a small voice coming

from the back-seat. "Troy did you know my mommy when you were kids" She asked. "Yes, I did, me and your

mommy were friends when were younger, along with you auntie Taylor and uncle Chad"

She seemed satisfied with the answer and decided to move on to something else. "Troy, are you a maid of

honor too?" This earned a small giggle from Gabriella and it was the first time Troy had heard her laugh since he

picked them up. "Yep I'm going to be the prettiest bridesmaid there ever was" he replied.

When Troy dropped the pair off at Chad and Taylor's house and drove off, he noticed a stuffed bear on the

back-seat. This wasn't any bear, this was the bear that Troy had given to Gabriella on the opening night of their

show. It would recognize that bear anywhere. It had Break a leg stitched into it's stomach and a microphone in

it's hand. He couldn't believe that after all those years, she had kept it. But why did she give it to Destiny?

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed see I told you I would update more often.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I was still a little worn out from New Years. I hope you enjoy this chapter because it is really a turning point in the story.**

* * *

Chapter 5

The next day, Taylor and Chad were holding a dinner at their house. Since Troy was the best man, he knew it

was his duty to attend. He quietly walked in, not wanting to be seen. He had decided to take the bear with him

and put it in the guest room where Gabriella and her daughter were staying. Before he could make his way to

the room, he was stopped by Taylor. "Troy I'm glad I found you, I need a favor" _Oh great another one_ "I need

you to let Gabriella and Destiny stay with you because my cousin Anna is here from New York and she needs a

place to stay" He wanted to say no flat out, but he knew how much stress Taylor was under and he didn't want

to make it worse. "sure"

He was on his way to the guest room, for his second attempt to put the bear back, but he was stopped again.

This time it was a much smaller girl trying to get his attention. " Troy can I have a piggy back ride?" She asked.

"Umm sure. Here Destiny, you left this in my car yesterday" The young girl's eyes lit up "You found my teddy, I

thought I lost him." Troy couldn't help the smile he had when the little girl wrapped her arms around him. She

melted his heart. He quickly scooped her up and lifted her onto his shoulders. "So auntie Taylor says me and

momma are going to stay with you, do you have any kids?" "No I don't it's just me" As the dinner cleared, Troy

carried Gabriella's bags down to the car. "Thanks Troy for letting us stay with you, I know this has to be

awkward." Suprisingly it was not awkward at all. He had thought seeing the girl again after so long would feel a

little strange, but it just felt right. Once he got them home and settled in they all went to bed. It had been a long

night and a lot of stress at the dinner party. The rehearsal dinner was the next night, so they had to make sure to

get plenty of rest. Sleep didn't come easy for Gabriella, and little did she know, Troy was tossing and turning as

well. He heard the door creek and footsteps getting closer to his bed. He sat up to see a very scared little girl "I

can't sleep, it's raining, and I don't know where my mommy is." She cried. "It's OK sweetie, your mom is in the

guest room down the hall do you want me to take you there?" She shook her head. "No? why not?" "Can I

sleep next to you?" She scooted in next to him and fell right to sleep. He looked over and noticed the bear in her

arms.

* * *

**So read and review and enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a very short chapter and I'm sorry I wrote it last minute.**

* * *

Chapter 6

When Gabriella awoke the next day, the first place she went was to check on her daughter. However her mind

started racing when she noticed she was no where to be found. Her heart rate started to go back to normal

when she heard a giggle coming from the living room. When she entered the room she found Destiny sitting with

Troy on the floor, eating a bowl of cereal and watching Spongebob. "Wow Troy you have the mentality of a 4

year old" She said. "Hey I'm 4 and a half" Destiny mocked. She decided to join the two, when there was a

knock on the door.

She walked over to the door and opened it, shocked to see her husband on the other side. Almost as shocked

as Troy was.

Adam was not what Troy would have expected. He was pudgy and looked kind of nerdy, but the thing he

noticed the most was Adam was black. He could never be Destiny's father. She didn't even call him dad. She

called him her uncle which Troy had to admit was a little strange. _That will scar her for life, make her think _

_her mom and her uncle are married._ And that was when it clicked. Destiny had blue eyes. Blue eyes just like

his own. "So how long have you two been married?" He asked "about a year" Adam replied. "We only knew

each other for about a month before we got married, but it just felt right." Troy had to hold back from gagging

at the sight of Adam kissing Gabriella. _Those are my lips, he has no right to kiss her. Oh my god what am I _

_thinking?_

* * *

**Interesting?**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's not very long but it is worth (Now I sound like my ex lol)So I had a bit of writers block but I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Chapter 7

It was the night of the rehearsal dinner. Troy was just hanging around, not in the mood to talk.

Seeing Gabriella look so happy with her husband had set something off inside of him. _Adam really is_

_a nice guy, and Gabriella seems to be crazy about him ... maybe I should just move on._ His

thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a young woman's voice. The voice was familiar "Oh Adam"

was all he heard the voice repeating over and over again. The voice was very distinct, but it was not

the voice of Adam's wife. Gabriella's voice was sweet and soothing, this voice was raspy and there

was a slight southern accent. Troy turned the corner where the sound was coming from and was

shocked at the sight. Taylor's younger sister, Chloe, was pushed up against the wall. Her skirt pulled

up to her waist.

"How dare you?" He asked. "You have an amazing wife, and a daughter and you would just throw

all that away for this? No offense Chloe." She was too drunk to care. The next day she would not

even know who Adam was. "Excuse me?" Adam asked. "You have no right to pass judgment on me.

Destiny is not even my daughter she was 3 when I met her. I couldn't care less what happens to her

or her mother." Troy could not believe what he was hearing but he decided he had to do the right

thing. _I have to tell her the truth before he hurts her._ As quick as a flash he was off to find Gabriella.

She was not hard to find. She was sitting alone with a book in her hands. A content look on her face.

_God she is so beautiful... OK right now is not the time for this. I would hate to hurt her but she_

_deserves to know the truth, I owe her that much._ "Gabriella can I talk to you? In private."

* * *

**Love it? Hate it?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took so long. Writers block to the extreme.**

* * *

Chapter 8

As they stepped outside, Troy could not believe what he was about to say.

"Gabriella, I don't know how to tell you this, but I saw Adam and Chloe being.. a little more than friendly"

Everything got quiet. After a long moment of silence Troy finally heard a soft voice

"You think I don't know? Troy he has been cheating on me since we met."

Now he was even more confused than before.

"Then why are you with him?"

"What am I supposed to do, he would get the house, I moved away from my family, I never speak to my mom.

Just tell me what am I supposed to do?"

Now there were sobs. He knew that this had been bothering her for a long time. _She gave up everything to be _

_with a man who didn't love her._

"You deserve better than this." He tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Troy, I just don't know what to do anymore."

He couldn't stop the tears flowing down his cheeks at this point.

"You can stay here, with me"

And before she could object there were soft lips pressed against her own.

* * *

**So what do you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

just so everyone knows if it is written like _this_ it means it is a thought.

* * *

Chapter 9

**Gabriella's POV**

The kiss broke up, and they both sat in an uncomfortable silence._ Where do we go from here? Was it a pity _

_kiss?_ Gabriella wondered?

There was so much they both wanted to say, but neither of them said the words.

"we should get back in" Troy said. "they are probably wondering where we went. And I'm sorry I kissed it you,

it won't happen again. I promise."

_What if I don't want you to promise that?_ she thought. _We can figure this out after the wedding._ They

returned inside and tried to act like nothing happened. Taylor was the only one who could see through this act,

as soon as she could get away, she pulled Gabriella into the bathroom.

"Tell me now! What happened with you and Troy"

_How does she do that._

"Nothing happened." She lied

"Do not lie to me! I can read you like a book. Just tell me I won't stop bothering you until you do."

"Fine. He saw Adam and Chloe together and he took me outside to tell me."

She decided not to tell the rest.

"And..."

_Damn she is good_.

"and we kissed a little." Gabriella couldn't help but smile. It was matched by and equally large smirk from

Taylor.

"Oh my god! You two are meant for each other. So what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet." Gabriella put her head down. Her smile completely gone at this point.

"Do you still love Troy?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

There was a knock on the door.

"Come on Taylor, people are going to start thinking that me and you have

something going on if we don't get out of this bathroom."

"We are not going anywhere until you tell me. Do you still love Troy?"

Troy, Oblivious to what was going on, was trying to act natural. Shaking hands and talking to people he had not

seen in years. All he could think about was that kiss. _Was it more than just a kiss, does she want me still or _

_am I __just getting my hopes up._

His thoughts were cut off by a small hand pulling him towards the dance floor. "Troy dance with me" The little

girl exclaimed. And he did, he placed her feet on top of his and held her hands.

Meanwhile there was a line forming outside the bathroom.

"Come on Gabriella just tell me"

"I can't be in love with Troy, I am married."

"Not for long, trust me, Troy is better for you"

She knew Taylor was right, Troy was better for her and she really did still love him.

"Taylor can I tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone?"

"Sure"

"Troy is Destiny's father."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Yeah and so?" Was all Taylor replied.

"So?... Did you know that?"

"of course Gabriella everyone knows that"

Maybe everyone did know that, but the person standing on the other side of the door did not.

"Now can we please get out of here Taylor?" Gabriella asked. Taylor was still standing in front of the door and

blocking the way. The knocking on the other side of the door had stopped. _Maybe they had finally given up_.

"Just one more question, When did you and Troy... you know?"

"I'm not talking about this. Lets go you are missing you rehearsal dinner"

"Don't worry, I'll catch the next one." Taylor joked.

When they opened the door, a small little girl was waiting on the other side

"Sweety was that you knocking on the door?" Gabriella asked, amazed by how hard her daughter was

knocking.

"Mommy is Troy really my daddy?"

* * *

**This chapter was kinda short and I'm sorry but I had major writers block.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"How much did you hear?" Gabriella asked her young daughter, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"I heard you say Troy was my daddy, and you love him"

Gabriella panicked at the last one, "Baby it is really important that you do not tell Troy what you heard"

"Why mommy is it a secret?" the curious young girl asked.

"Yes, It is a big secret and if you don't tell troy I will buy you anything you want when we go home"

She promised not to tell and and she ran off to find something to do.

"Do you really think she can keep it a secret?" Taylor asked.

"I am hoping she will forget, but you never know."

Little did Gabriella know, her daughter was keeping a secret from her. She reached into her pocket and pulled

out a five dollar bill. She had gotten the money from Troy after she promised not to tell her mom that Troy was

knocking on the door and waiting by the bathroom with her. He too had heard everything and for some reason

she was not supposed to tell. _Why do grownups not tell each other I love you?_ It was a foreign concept to

the girl, but she did not try to understand it. Why did it matter, she was getting anything she wanted when she

got home. She couldn't wait to tell her new best friend about it. "Guess what Troy, I'm getting a puppy when I

go home!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Once the dinner was finished, Gabriella went back to Troy's house, both oblivious to the knowledge of the

other. Because of what had happened that night, Gabriella's husband was going to stay in a hotel. She had finally

decided she had to let him go. Of course, when she returned home she would have nothing, noone to lean on,

and she would have to make ends meet on her own. But she was prepared to do that. She knew what was best

for her and her daughter, and this was not it.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the car stop. Troy had gotten out and carried the

young girl from the back-seat and was already on his way up the stairs. Pausing to look back at the woman still

sitting in the car.

Gabriella wanted to tell him so bad. Yes, she was still in love with him, and yes she still wanted him, but things

were complicated now. There was nothing she could do to make all of this right again. She had made a mistake

by not finding Troy when she was pregnant, and now she had lost him forever.

"She's asleep." He whispered as he gently closed the bedroom door behind him.

"She had a lot of fun tonight, I knew she would fall right to sleep" She replied.

"Well, the night is still young, how about a drink. I don't mean to brag, but I make the best Long Island Icetea

you will ever taste"

He was right that was the best drink she ever tasted. Of course she had not had very many.

"I have to warn you now Troy, I have only been drunk once, and I am a lightweight"

The drinks kept pouring and after four very strong Long Islands, it was time to call it a night. They had stayed up

for almost two hours just catching up.

"Well, missy it has been fun, but I think I had better hit the hay." Before he could turn to leave, he felt a tug on

his wrist. All the fireworks that were there before, suddenly came rushing back with a new intensity. Before he

could resist a feather light kiss was placed on his lips.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

They tried to keep the noise level to a minimum as they hurried their way to the bedroom. They knew if they

were too loud, they would wake the little girl in the next room. What started as a small kiss had grown to

something much bigger. They both knew once they had crossed this line, things could never go back to normal,

and neither cared. Gabriella knew it was wrong, she was still a married woman, at least by law. Maybe this was

just the comfort she was needing. That scared Troy the most. He knew his heart could not bare to lose her

twice. What if he was just a rebound, could he possibly erase her from his memory again? It was too late now.

They were past the point of no return. Clothes were being flung left and right and neither of them knew up

from down. They were both so lost in the ecstasy. All the built up tensions were suddenly lifted. It was almost

over before it had begun. No words were spoken, their previous actions had spoke louder than any words. The

only sound that filled the room, was two hearts beating in sync with each other. This may be the last time they

ever see each other, and Troy was gonna make the most of it. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and

was surprisingly pleased when she scooted closer to him. That was the best part. He could finally hold her in his

arms and shut out the rest of the world. However, as he drifted off to sleep, Gabriella's mind was racing. She

had never felt anything like this, she could just be herself and she had never felt so loved.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Waking up next to Troy was a rush of different emotions. Fear because she knew after this, things would never be the same between

them. Joy because she had finally done what she had wanted to do for a long time. But most of all, she felt loved. She looked down to see a

firm arm placed around her waist and fell into his soft embrace. She could feel the body next to her start to stir, and pull her closer, she

complied happily.

After a quick little roll around in the sheets they decided to get up. Morning sex really was the best. Waking up and feeling refreshed, not

to mention the perfect way to start your day. It was wrong, she was still married and leaving in two days, but it felt so right.

Once they had regained their strength, they took a shower. Together of course, they just couldn't get enough of each other. They knew

the moment wouldn't last, so they had to make the best of it.

The car ride to the wedding was a mix of strange vibes. Troy and Gabriella were both stealing little glances at each other every chance

they got. While Destiny obliviously stared out her window. Gabriella felt so dirty walking in the church after what she had just done, but

that didn't stop her from telling Talyor the first chance she got. "Oh my god Gabi! How was it?"

"It was... different." she replied for lack of better word.

"Like good different or weird different?"

"It was good different, trust me it was very very good different."


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry I have not updated lately, I hate to say it, but I kinda forgot about this fic.****

* * *

Chapter 16 

During the reception, Troy couldn't help starring at Gabriella. He knew he was in love with her, 

and he couldn't bare to lose her again. He also noticed many similarities between her and her daughter 

that he had not noticed before. They had the same sweet smile, and walked alike. 

Once they had finished dancing, he politely asked if he could share a dance with the beautiful 

brunette and of course, Destiny didn't mind. She loved to see her mom happy, and she hadn't 

seen her this happy before. 

As they slowly dance, their bodies perfectly in sync with each other, he whispered into her ear. 

"So, um ... last night?" 

He could feel her blush just at the mention of the night before. 

"SO." she replied. She really didn't have much more to say, even though her mind was racing. 

_Should I tell him it was the greatest night of my life? Does that make me sound to desperate?_

_ I should just play it cool._

She smelled so sweet, he could just stay there forever with her, but he knew they had to talk. 

"Gabi, will you meet me outside in a few I want to talk." 

"sure" she replied, a bit confused. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Maybe it would be better if we were just friends." Troy said.

Although his heart was telling him something different. He secretly hoped that

Gabriella would want to be more than friends, but he knew he could not bare to

lose her twice.

"Oh umm... I guess I understand, I mean I am going home tomorrow and

maybe this was not meant to be." She replied hesitant.

No more words needed to be said, she walked back into the reception with her head down,

and searched for the one person who could make her feel better.

Once she had found Taylor, she told her everything. Taylor was really starting to get good at

listening to the problems between Troy and Gabriella. It was like a soap opera. So many ups and

downs, first they sleep together than they break up. Were they ever even together?

"Look Gabi, maybe he is right, I mean you can't be with him, you are going back

home tomorrow and long distance relationships are horrible. Just let him go."

When they arrived back at Troy's house, she decided to sleep on the couch. She very well

knew she could not sleep next to him again. But sleep didn't come easy, she laid awake until

her alarm went off and it was time to got to the airport.

They packed up their bags and loaded them into the car. The drive to the airport was

once again silent. There were so many words that needed to be said, but noone bothered.

He dropped them off and quickly drove away.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

As he drove away, he looked back and noticed a little stuffed bear on the seat. He knew the bear belonged

to Destiny and it was very special to her. He decided he had to turn around. He ran through the airport

trying to get to the two in time. He finally reached them before they boarded the plane.

"Wait Gabi"

She turned around very excited to see troy. _Maybe he wants to be with me! Maybe he thinks he made a mistake._

"Destiny left this in my car. I knew she would miss it." He handed her the bear to Destiny and walked away.

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

When it was time for Gabriella to board her plane, she felt a wave of sadness come over her. she knew

it was the last time she would see Troy. The truth was she wasn't ready to let him go.

**Troy's P.O.V**

He walked back through the airport noticing a man walking with his wife holding his daughter on his shoulders.

He envied that man. It wasn't fair, that he had the chance to be with his child and the woman he loved. But that is

when it occured to him, the love of his life was standing 20 feet away from him. In a rush, he turned around.

Gabriella was turned around and she felt something grab on her waist. Before she could protest, she was pulled

around and kissed by those all too farmiliar lips. Suddenly the weight of the world was lifted off her sholders.

"Gabi, I want you, I want to be a family. Just you, me our daughter."

**The End**


End file.
